Поиск выхода
by PvtDrake
Summary: "Вот что, Сэмми. Пока я живой, я тебе не дам ни Карателем, ни Терминатором стать. И потом не дам." Фанфик по фанфику автора Berkana


_Даже если тебя съели, есть два выхода._

Народное.

Человек привыкает ко всему, дай ему только время. Хорошо, почти ко всему, невозможно привыкнуть к пустоте с рваными краями на месте того, что позволяло когда-то чувствовать себя живым. Но с ней можно научиться жить. Не просыпаться от кошмаров, когда под веками жжёт, словно горячего песка насыпали, когда болит за грудиной, хотя и нечему там болеть. Не бояться – не смешите, чем его теперь можно напугать? Чего бояться, если ты уже умер? Тебя нет, а твоё тело по инерции ещё продолжает что-то делать. Рефлексы ведь великая вещь.

Можно гнать машину под девяносто на мокрой дороге, штопать самого себя перед зеркалом – ты ведь умер, тебе не будет больно. Тебе не может быть больно, выжгло всё мечущимся между висков криком, когда увидел, как единственный близкий человек умирает из-за того, что у обдолбанного ублюдка закончились деньги и оказался под рукой револьвер.

И всё равно, порой нестерпимо, до желания заорать в голос, не хватает родного брата...

Пригоревшая вчерашняя овсяная каша слиплась на тарелке противным комком и совершенно не лезет. Хочется хлопьев с молоком, насыпать горкой, подождать, пока они размокнут, выудить ложкой все до одного и пить через край из миски сладкое молоко.

– Хлопья хочу...

– Нету хлопьев, Сэмми. Кончились. – мягко и совсем по-взрослому.

– Не буду кашу!

– Надо. Ладно, давай: ложку – я, – Дин прерывает объяснение, чтобы отправить порцию сероватой бесформенной массы в рот, – ложку – ты, ложку – я, ложку – ты...

Чёртовы воспоминания, куда их не загоняй, всё равно могут выползти сами по себе, скрутить внезапно, как приступ боли. Хорошая память – и благо, и проклятье.

– Дин, у меня кто-то под столом шуршит.

Дин, держа в одной руке дробовик, сонно трёт кулаком другой глаза. Он – часовой, ему нельзя спать на посту, но приказ простые потребности десятилетнего организма не отменяет.

– Ладно, – зевает Дин, – пойдём посмотрим.

Он идёт первым, и остаётся только идти за ним, стараясь не наступить на край одеяла, в которое закутался, иначе споткнёшься, загремишь и спугнёшь того, кто шуршит. Дин подходит к дверям, как кот к добыче, застывает на момент перед ней. И открывает не по возрасту мощным пинком, одновременно досылая патрон, берёт темноту на прицел и расстреливает её зарядом соли. Выстрелы давно уже не пугают, даже не моргаешь лишний раз, не говоря о том, чтобы вздрогнуть. Дин включает свет, проверяет окна, заглядывает под кровать, лезет в карман за мешочком соли и насыпает на пол, заключая кровать в защитный круг.

– Нет никого. Спи, Сэмми.

– Посидишь со мной?

– Не могу. Папа сказал караулить.

– А можно я с тобой?

– Ну пошли.

– А заряжать научишь?

Дин вздыхает, утомлённый количеством вопросов.

– Научу. И заряжать. И разряжать. И чистить.

Патроны гладкие и скользкие и совсем не хотят лезть туда, где должны быть. А Дин предложил игру: зарядишь быстрее, чем он, получишь шоколадку. А шоколадка вкусная, с орехами и карамелью, и лежит на диване перед самым носом.

А сейчас перед самым носом лицо с мазутно-чёрными глазами и неприятной ухмылкой, и нож вместо дробовика в руках. Чёртов враг, которого нужно убить, и самое дорогое оружие на свете, которое сейчас абсолютно бесполезно. Или нет?

– Брось, Сэм. – за такую улыбку в баре получают бутылкой, если не табуретом, по голове. – Ты всё знал с самого начала. А теперь ноешь и отказываешься от своей судьбы. У тебя. Нет. Выбора.

Выбор есть всегда. Можно сдаться, можно идти до конца. Можно наплевать на всё, можно и дальше нести груз всего, что свалилось. А решение, о принятии которого философы пишут толстенные книги, на деле не требует таких уж страшных усилий. Ты уже умер, а мёртвым на этом свете значительно проще.

– Второй вариант не принесёт тебе ничего, Сэм. Только боль и страдания.

Что, правда? Нашли, чем удивить...А Дин умел выбирать оружие. Чёрная рифлёная резина рукояти сама устраивается в ладони нужным образом, пальцы ложатся на неё один за другим.

Тело знает, как и куда бить, чтобы быстро и н**а**верно, главное – ему не мешать.

– Может быть. – остаётся только пожать плечами и удержаться от непрошеной улыбки. Красиво получается, будто играешь с самым крутым гроссмейстером, и он под конец игры делает невозможно глупую ошибку.

– А кто сказал, что я выбрал его. – и лезвие под рёбра, загнанное на всю длину под нужным углом, в качестве жирной точки.

– Сэм!

Мокро. Холодно. А больно-то как... Думать больно, дышать больно, глаза открывать – не, лучше вообще этой темы не касаться

– Сэмми, старик?

Оставьте в покое мирный труп! Кто там утверждал, что отдохнём в могиле? А если это рай, то какой-то фиговый – сидеть под дождём задницей в луже, спиной к чему-то то ледяному, и слушать, как рядом паникуют. Паникуют?

– Сэмми, да что с тобой? – разлепляешь веки резко, и жалеешь об этом в первую же секунду – свет слабый, но ест глаза не хуже густого дыма.

Дин. Живой. Не успевший ещё сделать привычное лицо «мы имели всё на свете».

– Живой! – сгребаешь в охапку, убеждаясь, что действительно живой, из плоти и крови, не морок потусторонний. Тело протестует, требуя к себе бережного и уважительного отношения.

– Живой, да. Ты чего, Сэмми?

Ничего, уже ничего. Всё прекрасно и замечательно, лучше, чем могло бы быть.

– Иди в машину. Ты же мокрый весь.

– Нет, блин, не пойду, останусь здесь, подхвачу воспаление лёгких и сдохну назло, чтобы знал, как брата пугать. Я чуть в штаны не наложил. – значит, всё точно в порядке. – Идти можешь или машину подогнать? Лучше подгоню, а то опять скрутит.

– Я дойду.

– Дойдёт он. Ты мне и перед этим сказал, что нормально всё.

– И сейчас скажу. Всё совершенно нормально.

Сесть в машину самостоятельно, – не хватало ещё, чтобы Дин с тобой, как с больным, обращался – откинуться на сидение, и прикрыть глаза. И всё равно знать, что Дин обеспокоенно смотрит на тебя каждые секунд тридцать-сорок.

– Может, перестанешь так башкой вертеть? А то мы точно в каком-нибудь столбе окажемся.

– Может, перестанешь спящую красавицу изображать?

– Забей. – не рассказывать же весь привидевшийся бред больного мозга. – Просто глазам больно, не могу пока на свет смотреть. Иначе буду, как зарёванная малолетка.

– Так. – Дин выжимает сцепление и начинает тормозить. – Пока ты мне всё не расскажешь, никуда не поедем.

Останавливается он не истерично резко, а словно паркуясь. Посередине дороги. С него станется простоять так и полчаса, и час, и пусть сигналят сзади и стучат в стекло водители с монтировкой наготове.

– Ничего. Такого. Просто.

– Кошмар. – заканчивает Дин. – Просто кошмар, после которого валяешься в отключке так, что не доораться, а потом трясёт так ,что слышно. Кончай мне зубы заговаривать, Сэмми...

– Хорошо. – чёрт, это ведь как свои лёгкие по кусочкам выплёвывать. – Я видел свою жизнь. Без тебя.

– Дальше.

– Что я делал. Как жил.

– Сэм, не тяни енота! Подробности – как я умер и так далее.

– Тебя застрелили у «Импалы». Какой-то торчок с револьвером. Деньги требовал. Ты у меня на руках умер.

– А ты?

Это называется «включить следователя». Бесполезно уговаривать, пока не узнает, что хотел, не слезет. А, может, действительно, высказаться и забыть?

– А я не смог так. _Я_ умер. Пить пробовал – думал, что-то даст, и ни черта. Вообще ничего не чувствовал. Убивал – и ничего. Как Каратель какой-то. Или Терминатор. – выталкивая слова хрипло, с трудом, словно горло обожжено. – Перерезаешь горло, руки чуть не до локтей в кровище, пахнет на всю округу – вином и металлом – и ни-че-го. Только удивление – и что, и это всё? Перед зеркалом из себя пулю вытаскивал. Сам. Не больно, вообще не больно. Месяц мог ни с кем не говорить. И так полгода, Дин. Полгода. Потом ко мне демон пришёл, пообещал вернуть. Маму, тебя, Джессику. Нормальную жизнь обещал...

– И?

– А я ему – вот что! – рука с победно отогнутым средним пальцем. – Ножом. Твоим. Вот так. – показываешь, как именно, слишком быстро и слишком технично для себя теперешнего. И стекаешь обратно на сидение от боли, словно потревожил незажившую рану. Дин оценивает движение, мрачнеет.

– Вот что, Сэмми. Пока я живой, не дам я тебе ни Карателем, ни Терминатором стать. И потом не дам. Придумаем что-нибудь, обязательно придумаем, понял?

Чуть заметный кивок в ответ.

– Не слышу! – а вот это называется «включить сержанта». Папино наследство.

– Так точно! – подыгрывая и так громко, что у самого в голове что-то лопается со звоном.

Дин улыбается и трогается с места под аккомпанемент чьих-то матюгов о том, как двум педикам приспичило выяснять отношения вот прямо здесь и вот прямо сейчас. И ты тоже улыбаешься. Потому что даже если тебя съели, остаются целых два выхода.


End file.
